


Sailing the kinky ship

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to be good for Stark but he misbehaves sometimes and needs a proper training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing the kinky ship

'Let's start from the beginning,' Tony said calmly, stroking the handle of the whip, slowly, the leather was slick and cold. 'Things you are allowed to do: use your safeword, ask for water, and I mean nicely, ask for a break, also, I cannot stress that enough, nicely.'

Loki gave a small nod, he knew it was his language, apart from his attitude and disrespectful behaviour, that brought him there.

'If you don't use your safeword, I will continue, is that understood?'

Again, a nod. Tony considered making Loki repeat what he had just said but perhaps it was not necessary.

'Good. Now, things you are not allowed to do: speaking unspoken to, saying no, interrupting me. I know you'll try to control me but it's forbidden as well. Is that clear?'

'Yes.'

'Perfect. Once we start, you'll realise it's actually very simple: do as I say and you'll be rewarded. Disobey me and you'll be punished.'

Loki lowered his head but it wasn't a sign of submission, he tried to hide a little smirk. It was gone the moment Tony cracked the whip against the floor, inches from Loki, the god jerked nervously and this time really bent his neck before Tony.

'You're a sweetheart, Loki, most of the time. Sometimes, though, you act without thinking and we need to correct that, yes?'

'Yes,' Loki mumbled.

'Good boy. From now on, you end every sentence with "Master". Do not call me by any other name.'

'Yes,' Loki hesitated, it wasn't easy and Tony was aware of it but with time, there would be no hesitation, Loki would be perfectly obedient. 'Yes, M-master.'

'There we go, it wasn't that difficult.' 

 

Having discussed the rules, Tony gathered the necessary items for the next part. Thick, leather handcuffs, a black blindfold and a thin collar. It was Loki's first lesson, he might be overwhelmed and surely he was not used to being a good boy; feeling generous, Tony put away the ball gag. Next time.

Loki was on his knees, his back touching the bed, he waited patiently, curious. There was no reason to keep him waiting.

'Hands,' Tony said and fastened the cuffs, not too tight, he pushed his finger between Loki's skin and the leather, good, he didn't want Loki to be completely immobilised. It's not how one learns discipline.

Loki watched it with the slightest smile that faded away once the cuffs were secured. Tony noticed that shadow of panic on Loki's face, he knew the feeling, suddenly your whole body is itching and there's no way of scratching it. Loki tested the bindings, trying to accept the restriction. It wasn't any easier when he saw the collar. His eyes widened and he froze. There was also a leash but not everything at once. The collar was fairly loose, not pressing against Loki's throat, it was not its purpose. Loki needed to be reminded that he needed guidance. The last one was the blindfold, Tony made sure the fastening didn't pull on Loki's hair.

'These will help you control yourself. It's not permanent, one day you will be able to stay good without the bondage, this is our goal,' Tony explained, his voice even and calming. He considered his next move. Was it better to use the whip or to spank Loki with his bare hand? Loki deserved his punishment, yet it's dangerously easy to get carried away with whipping. Bringing the whip down, rhythmically, the rush of power, leaving angry red welts on a trembling body, it's intoxicating and Tony would rather save it for a special occasion.

'Get on the bed.'

Loki did so ungracefully, he guessed what was coming and lay on his front.

'Hands above your head.'

Now that was a pleasant sight. Tony gripped his hip and pulled till Loki's feet almost touched the floor, then sat next to him. One hand on Loki's neck, pinning him down, the other smacked his ass. Loki's breath hitched but he remained quiet, no wonder, the first few strikes are hardly painful, the real struggle begins when the skin is already hot and red. He counted to thirty and then paused, rubbing the red patches he left. Loki clenched his fists and taken off guard by the thirty-first slap, finally cried out. It is much more painful with breaks like that, resuming the slapping increases the pain, the lightest pat hurts. The first time, Tony reminded himself and stopped for good before he would bruise Loki. 

'Tomorrow I might not be that considerate, so I suggest you think before you open your mouth. Every time you misbehave, something like that will happen. Your insincere apologies are not enough.'

Loki's reply was muffled by the sheets, Tony gripped a handful of that black hair and tugged sharply, making Loki arch his back.

'I can't hear you.'

'I'm sorry, M-master!' Loki repeated quickly, breathing hard. Tony pulled a tiny bit more.

'I can't hear you when you're mumbling, honestly, there's so much to do.' 

Loki agreed and Tony let go of his hair. For now.

 

Loki stayed on the bed, unmoving, good. His ass still nicely reddened, for the first time, it surely was enough. Knowing Loki, he would deserve another punishment before the nightfall and he would regret it, his apologies would be honest, for once in his life. Tony was going to break him, make him cry and scream, then teach him to remain silent. That was the goal- silencing Loki. He would keep his mouth shut throughout whipping or fucking. Too many times Loki got himself into trouble by his inability to shut up.

Tony pulled down his trousers, Loki heard that and tensed up. Taking his time, Tony searched for a black riding crop, it's suitable for lenient punishment, the thin end doesn't cut the skin. Loki already received his daily amount of fully-deserved pain, the riding crop was only to guide him. Tony didn't even need to say anything, a few well-placed pats and Loki understood, raised himself from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Tony. Without being asked, opened his mouth, waiting for the next command. Since that he was wearing the blindfold, Tony allowed himself to smile without the fear of spoiling Loki.

Tony pressed the crop against Loki's nape, gripped it with both hands and pulled him closer.

'Get on with it,' he commanded, pleased to see Loki doing as he was told. Spanking and bondage work wonders with unruly boys.

However, Loki still resisted. Nuzzling at Tony's thigh, licking the side of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, a deliberate disobedience. Very well, Tony raised the crop and slapped Loki's thigh. A surprised yelp was amusing, what else did Loki expect? A pat on the shoulder? No, he knew what was expected of him. One last lick and he closed his lips around the head, only the head, testing Tony's patience. Lazy movements of the tongue, gentle sucking, Loki was begging to be punished.

Tony dropped the crop, caught a handful of Loki's hair and twisted it around his wrist. He liked Loki's long hair, it made it easier to dominate the pup. One tug and Loki relaxed his jaw, well aware of what was coming. Tony slid all the way in, listening to panicked whines and gagging noises, Loki squirmed, struggled, naughty boy. He had better control his gag reflex. Tony pushed a little bit further, just because he could and then withdrew but not completely. How else would Loki learn? Keeping his mouth full, Tony thrust in, slow but deep, over and over again. If Loki didn't catch his breath when Tony let him, he had to wait. Soon he would find the right rhythm and would not have to be directed. 

Nearing his release, Tony closed his free hand around Loki's neck, not too much but enough to tighten his throat. Loki protested loudly, the vibrations felt wonderful. The sight of those thin lips stretched around him, swollen and shining with saliva, and the damp spots on the blindfold, the evidence of Loki's discomfort, all that aroused Tony more than he could admit. Having a well-behaved, obedient boy seems almost as exhilarating as the training itself. 

As much as he wanted to bury himself in Loki's unwelcoming throat, that would be too easy for the boy, he wouldn't even have the chance of tasting the cum. Reluctantly, Tony pulled out in the last moment, spilling on Loki's face and chest. Nothing is as hot as the prideful god defiled in such way. He would learn humility in no time.

'What are you waiting for, lick it,' Tony ordered, amused by Loki's tightly closed mouth. He was not an enthusiast of swallowing cum, repulsed by its thickness and the room temperature. 'Now.'

Loki gathered the cum around his lips with his tongue and swallowed, wincing. A few more lessons and he would appreciate the gift, start enjoying its bitterness. Having cleaned most of his chin, Loki stopped, ignoring the rest of the seed. Tony picked up the crop, a harsh smack followed by an overly dramatic scream.

'You're not finished yet,' Tony reminded him and brought down the crop on Loki's chest, pointing out the spot Loki forgot about. 

Gritting his teeth, Loki raised his cuffed hands and collected the remaining cum, then licked it off his fingers, as slowly as possible, as if he was hoping Tony would change his mind. Or, perhaps it was asking for punishment. Tony tilted his head, watching his little pup's inner turmoil. The unpleasant aftertaste, the uncomfortable position, feeling filthy and used. That miserable expression on the half-hidden face did not interest Tony. It was not the safeword. Loki could sulk as much as he wanted, it would not change anything.

'Now, let's take care of you, slut.'

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded because someone stole the original work from me. I cannot believe this and of course, the lovely people of the Archive did not bother doing anything. Thanks!


End file.
